Ultimate SpiderMan: Valentine's Luck
by Angelus-v1
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Peter has let it slip his mind. Takes place between "Heroes Never Die" and another one I'm currently working on. Fits the holiday.


Ultimate Spider-Man: Valentine Luck

11:57 a.m.

Sunlight penetrated through the window of a quiet bedroom as a teenage boy slept with his arm and leg hanging off the bed. Clothes lay scattered about the floor with some packed in plastic bags with the tags still attached. Lying on a wooden chair was a gray and red embroidered hoodie and red long sleeve shirt, the same ones the teenager wore several weeks ago when it was revealed that he was very much alive and not dead, like so many others had thought he was.

Usually on mornings like this, the teenager would already be out of bed, but after another eventful night of celebrating his return, Peter Parker was fast asleep. It seemed that every night was a cause to celebrate with his Aunt May and friends but there were some days he just wanted to turn in early. As for his room, it took some time to start making it feel like his again with the majority of his possessions having been given away to charity with only his computer, bag, and few pieces of furniture left behind.

As he continued to sleep, the sound of light footsteps echoed through his attic-like room. Emerging from downstairs, his Aunt May carefully made her way over to his bed and stood with her arms crossed in front of him.

"Peter," she said after a moment. "Peter, time to wake up."

When he didn't stir, she nudged him slightly. "Peter, you need to get up."

"Ruggh…" he moaned.

Seeing as he was in no hurry to rise and shine, she resorted to more drastic measures. "Peter, Mary Jane's pregnant!"

Instantly his eyes opened and he was up, on the floor that is. The sudden shock of being hit with such news was the equivalent of drinking a gallon of super caffeinated coffee and being punched in the gut.

"What!"

"Just kidding. Or is there something else you would like to tell me?" She helped her nephew up to his feet. "Well?"

"Um, your pretty?" He did not want her to find out how long he and Mary Jane had been "together". It was the night he first dealt with a rampaging Geldoff when they got back together after breaking up for the first time.

May, after seeing he was alright, hugged and kissed the top of his head. "Good distraction. I guess I'll let that one slide. But speaking of MJ, she left something for you before she left for school."

"What is it?"

She pointed to a small white envelope resting on the table beside his bed with his name and a heart on it.

"When you're ready, come down and eat lunch."

"Lunch?" he asked as he held the envelope.

"Yeah, lunch."

As his Aunt May went back downstairs he glanced at the time and saw it was already after twelve. He opened the note and took out a card with a large heart and smiling bear on front. With a grin, he opened it up and read the inside, "_To a beary special Valentine, love MJ."_

"Oh crap!" Peter said with wide eyes. "Is Valentine's Day?"

3:47 p.m.

The hallway was crowded as usual when the end of the school day arrived. Students at Midtown high school clamored out of the classroom as fast as they possibly could while stopping however briefly by their lockers or friends. Voices filled the air about every subject except those taught in the class with the slamming of lockers slightly drawing out the commotion.

Among the busy students was an attractive redhead named Mary Jane Watson. She, along with her blonde friend Gwen Stacy, were at her locker collecting what she needed to bring home with her for the weekend.

"So, what do you have planned for Peter tonight?" Gwen had her back against the lockers as she waited for her friend to finish up.

"I don't know. I doubt he remembered what day it is," Mary answered her.

"Yeah, boys are dumb."

"I left him a card before school started. With everything he's gone through, I wouldn't put it past him that he just wanted to skip today."

"Honestly MJ," Gwen said as she snapped the gum in her mouth. "Do you want that to happen?"

Mary Jane looked at her before shutting her locker. "Of course not. It's just that… I wouldn't be surprised if he forgot is all. He was never one for big shows of affection."

"He's a guy MJ," Gwen said as they walked down the hall. "They're all the same."

3:59 p.m.

"Crap!" Peter yelled. "What am I going to do, what am I going to do, what am I going to do?"

He paced back and forth on the ceiling and was literally bouncing off the walls trying to come up with something he could do for his girlfriend. He couldn't think of what to do for her and was kicking himself for having forgotten what day it was.

"I can't take her out anywhere or people will see me and freak out. I can make something for her because I don't have any talents. It's too late to order something."

He stopped pacing long enough to run his hands roughly through his hair and let out a frustrated grow. Calming down slightly, he glanced over at the chair and saw his "borrowed" Shield clothing.

"Five minutes to get to the corner store, grab some flowers and chocolates and two minutes to get back. I could pull it off with hardly anyone seeing me."

After replacing his t-shirt for his red long sleeved one and the gray hoodie, he went over to his now nearly empty bookshelf and pulled out a biography on Don Adams. He opened it up to reveal nothing was inside the book as it was hollowed out. But it was a surprise to him was he found that the book was really empty save for two slips of folded paper.

"What the?"

He unfolded the first slip of paper and read what it said,_ "Pete, IOU twenty bucks for food-Johnny."_

The second one wasn't much better._ "Petarino, owe ya hundred and eighteen bucks. Had to get some new games-Bobby."_

He slammed shut the book and fought to control cursing their names.

6:15 p.m.

"Mary Jane! Telephone call!" Mary Jane's mother yelled from downstairs.

"Got it. Mary Jane rushed from her room on the second floor of her house and into the hallway where the cordless phone set on a small table. She picked it up and told her mother she was on the line and waited for the click as she went back to her brightly lit room where she was getting ready to go over to May's house for the evening. Her excuse being that she and Gwen were doing homework when it was really to see Peter whom she didn't tell her mom about being alive. It was a secret she wanted to keep until Peter made the decision to go public.

She flopped on her bed, slightly sinking into the overstuffed comforter and answered the caller, "Hello?"

"MJ, is Torch," Johnny said over the phone.

"Oh hey, what are you doing?"

"I just got a text from Peter about calling and telling you don't bother coming over tonight."

Surprise and confusion took over her face. "What? Why?"

"Beats me. I'm just telling you what he told me."

"But we were…"

"Wait, Gwen wants to tell you something. Ow! Don't step on my foot!"

"You ate my last Oreo you moron," Gwen said on the other end. "Now give me the phone."

"Here, no wonder Peter dumped you. You're cra…Ow!"

"MJ?" Gwen said.

"Yeah?" the redhead said carefully.

"Peter just text me to tell you to go to the place at seven o'clock whatever that is and to dress nice."

"Wait I thought Peter just told me not to come over."

"That was earlier. Hothead forgot to charge his phone again. Oh, he's got a text from one of the cheerleaders at school."

"Hey, give me my phone back!" Johnny yelled in the background. "Why are you going through my messages?"

"Cause I can," Gwen told him when Johnny yelled in pain once again.

"What are you doing to him this time?" Mary Jane asked.

I gave him another purple nurple to match the first one. Gotta go, I'm gonna put a pillow over his face until he stops moving. Remember, the place, seven, dress nicely. Bye."

"Bye." A moment after hanging up, Mary palmed the cordless phone from the hallway.

"The place and dress nice," she quietly said with a smile. "He didn't forget. He must have had something planned the entire time."

6:58 p.m.

Despite it being the middle of February, the weather was actually pretty nice. It was just cold enough to warrant a light coat yet was warm enough to not bother Mary Jane one bit. Aunt May had covered for her going out by telling her mother she was going to the movies with Gwen, adding another notch to her cool meter and giving her a ride to the warehouse Peter and Mary had dubbed the place after letting her change clothes at her house.

Although it looked like nothing special from the outside, she and Peter had made it into a getaway for when they wanted to be alone. There were times when he wasn't his alter ego when they would stay there for hours on end, not worrying if anyone would bother them since it was abandoned. However, all points of entrance were blocked off just in case that should happen but on this day, one door was open with a white tulip hanging from a thin strand of webbing from the top of its frame.

She took the flower with a grin and entered the warehouse where she was greeted by a one-of-a-kind surprise. In the middle of the large open area of the building was a small table with two glasses, paper plates, and a pizza box on it. The usual battery-powered camping lamp they used was replaced with a small shaded lamp that let off a soft glow. But what really got to her was a large square structure of webbing suspended behind the table with a large opening in its center in the shape of a heart.

She held a hand over her mouth as she gasped from the gesture of her boyfriend's affections to her as he descended from the ceiling on the web line wearing a suit and tie.

"Well, do you like it?" Peter asked nervously as he touched the ground.

"Peter, oh my God, it's amazing."

"I know it's not much but…" He couldn't finish his words as his girlfriend planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love it, she said. I can't believe you went through all this. You must have had this planned for…"

"Uh…" Peter scratched his head with a guilty look on his face. "Actually, I kinda, sort of forgot until this morning."

"You forgot?"

"Yeah. I wanted to get you something nice and something better than pizza but Johnny and Bobby got to my catch stash and took it. "This is the best I could do right now."

"Peter, it's perfect." She hugged him tight as he did the same to her.

He led her over to the table and took her coat. The sight of her in a form fitting black dress made his jaw drop and she had to snap out of it after a moment. After pulling her chair out for her and taking a seat himself, he served the food and filled the glasses before them with a couple of cans of canned Coke.

"So this is what happens when you do things on the fly, I wonder what would happen if you have plenty of time to plan things out." Mary Jane said while staring at him lovingly.

"Well I can guarantee you next time I will remember and it'll be better. And I won't have to grab a few flowers from my neighbors garden."

Mary Jane giggled lightly at his words. "I love you, Peter."

"I love you too, Mary Jane. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tiger."


End file.
